Marusia
Marusia is a former Animalian guerrilla and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Cape Wild Dog and is the most secretive member of the A.M.S and the most secretive guerrilla. Though she continues to wear military clothing she is often regarded as the most mysterious member of the A.M.S as she wears a dark green skirt, a white blouse, a black leather corset, a dark green jacket that is always fastened, a black belt across her waist and black boots. Personality Marusia is arguably the most provocative member of the A.M.S and one of the most inspiring most likely because unlike most resistance fighters she appears on television inspiring at first 57 Animalians to join the A.M.S and later 22 Turkish animals to join the A.M.S. Though Charlotte is also inspiring managing to get nine Russian dogs to join the Road Rovers two of which Zelimkhan and Ilya are later drowned in the North Sea but saved by the A.M.S. Marusia manages to get these 57 Animalians of Slavic origins on her own. She often describes herself as a woman of Animalia and does much to promote this image though she does it more for the group's leader Tatyana. Though she often uses radio she prefers to use television to rally members for the A.M.S because she says "If you use television to rally Animalians for the cause then you can at least relay footage of what our enemy has done." and it is because of this that allies refer to her as a driving force. Marusia is also well known for her wide condemnation of Mechanikat and the Junta on television calling Mechanikat a savage and a tyrant. Like many others she remains proud of the increase and progress of the A.M.S to the end and also is proud of the resistance but in the end she accepts her arrest. Role Marusia comes off as being one of the most devoted members of the A.M.S during the dictatorship and one of the highly organized strengthening relations between the Road Rovers and the A.M.S being one of those who cultivates a personality cult like admiration towards the A.M.S's allies, however she takes it a long way and soon there are also portraits of the Road Rovers hung up in the System and later members of the A.M.S once the dictatorship ends. She is also one of the most determined members destined to topple Mechanikat even before he comes to power backing the Road Rovers who in turn both join forces with the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front against the Junta but even after the retreat Marusia carries on fighting, she also is involved in transferring the Rovers to Greyclose military base which the Rovers use as a three month base until the civil war in which it is defeated, disbanded and proscribed. But in defeat Marusia is one of those who launches the last fight against the Junta and restarting the civil war which ultimately leads to the A.M.S defeat and it's proscription until the end of the dictatorship and the release of the A.M.S from prison after the dictatorship. Following their release from prison the A.M.S and other anti-Mechanikat groups are rehabilitated and re-established by the government and later rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta for their efforts against Mechanikat. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes